Conflit en coulisse
by Alyssa O'Brien
Summary: Derek Hale est un acteur prétentieux, il a tout pour plaire : Il est beau, sportif, très connu, riche…Et pourtant il découvrira sur le tournage de son nouveau film que tout ne monde ne l'aime forcément, lorsqu'une personne de l'équipe technique le remettra à sa place. Je suis nulle en résumé, jetez quand même un coup d'œil ça vous plaira peut-être.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut les louveteaux ! Alors prêt à replonger dans une autre histoire loufoque ? Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sur ce je vous invite à lire le premier chapitre de ****Conflit en coulisse****.**

**Chapitre 1**

Derek Hale était un acteur très connu. Il avait tout pour être heureux : la célébrité, l'argent, il était beau, sportif, musclé… Et pourtant il était très arrogant. Il se montrait blessant avec tout le monde, ne se gênait pas pour faire renvoyer toute personne ne lui plaisant pas, et lorsqu'il était sur un lieu de tournage il voulait que le travail soit fait à sa manière.

Ce jour-là, Derek se leva tôt pour participer à son premier jour de tournage du film «Les Nakadaras»¹, un film de science-fiction, où les humains avaient presque disparu à cause des ténèbres qui les dévoraient et c'est alors qu'une bande de jeune gens décide de combattre cette épaisse obscurité. Derek s'habilla avec classe : Jean bleu foncé qui soulignait ses jambes musclées, un T-shirt noir et son éternel veste en cuir. Il se rendit dans le garage et se demanda laquelle de ses douze voitures de luxes il prendrait. « _Il faut que je leur en mette plein la vue. Leur montrer que je suis le meilleur _» Pensa-t-il. Il décida de prendre sa camaro noir. Il partit et se rendit sur le plateau de tournage. Lorsqu'il arriva il fut accueilli par une bande de fans en délire. Il continua sa route jusqu'à la sécurité où il se présenta.

-Derek Hale, je suis l'acteur principal du fi…

-Je suis au courant, dit le gardien.

Ce-dernier leva la barrière de sécurité et Derek continua sa route, se jurant de faire quelque chose contre cet employé qui se permettait de lui couper la parole. Une fois garé, il alla trouver le réalisateur.

-Bonjour Monsieur Stilinski.

-Bonjour Monsieur Hale. Prêt à commencer le tournage ?

-Oui.

-Bien je vais commencer par vous présenter quelques membres de l'équipe avec qui vous travaillerez.

Le réalisateur Stilinski, guida Derek sur le plateau.

-Nous y voilà. Je vous présente les autres acteurs avec qui vous passerez le plus clair de votre temps : Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey et Jackson Whittemore.

Derek scruta ses futurs partenaires de tournage. Il savait que c'était un film à gros budget mais de là à avoir cinq des acteurs vedettes du moment…Ce film devait vraiment couter une fortune à Hollywood. Une jeune fille le coupa dans sa réflexion en faisant un dérapage contrôlé devant le réalisateur.

-Bonjour Monsieur Stilinski.

-Bonjour Erica. Je vous présente à tous Erica Reyes, c'est elle qui sera chargée de vous maquiller et de habiller pour le film.

Derek crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. La jeune femme ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Comment pouvait-elle travailler sur le tournage d'un film à si gros budget?

-Madames et Messieurs veuillez me suivre.

Erica partit devant et tous les acteurs la suivirent sauf Derek. Derek s'approcha du réalisateur et lui demanda:

-Excusez-moi monsieur, mais Erica est bien jeune pour travailler sur un plateau de tournage, non?

-Je comprends vos inquiétudes, monsieur Hale mais ne vous inquiétez pas : Erica travaille sur ce genre de film depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle a à faire. De plus vous verrez qu'il y a une personne bien plus jeune qu'elle sur le tournage.

Le réalisateur s'en alla et Derek rejoignit le groupe. La jeune adulte commença par les habiller puis elle donna des ordres à son équipe pour organiser les étapes du maquillage qu'elle souhaitait. Lorsqu'ils furent tous passés sous ses mains expertes, Derek dut reconnaître qu'elle était douée.

Tous les acteurs se rendirent à le lieu où ils allaient tourner les premières scènes.

Ils passèrent la matinée dans la peau de leur personnage et quand midi sonna le réalisateur leur accorda une heure de pose déjeuné. Derek se rendit à la cafétéria et alla manger avec les autres acteurs. Bien vite la conversation des acteurs le fatigua : ils ne pensaient qu'à parler des scènes du film et des gaffes qu'avaient fait Isaac et Scott le matin même. Il sortit de la cafétéria et appela son agent.

-Allo?

-Peter ! C'est quoi ce plan pourrit ? Deux cinquième des acteurs sont des amateurs !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De McCall et Lahey.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise, ils sont très doués et en plus ils sont très populaire auprès des adolescentes. Ce film sera un succès.

-Peut-être qu'ils sont doués mais ce tournage est bizarre. La moyenne d'âge des employés n'est pas bien élevée: il y a une gamine de dix-neuf ans qui travaille ici...

-Erica Reyes ? Oui, je le sais, repondit Peter calmement. Elle a travaillé sur une quinzaine de film à gros budget et sur une dizaine de série pour adolescents. Des tonnes de grands réalisateur rêveraient de l'avoir sur leur plateau.

-Je m'en fiche ! Sors moi de là, je ne peux pas et ne veux pas travailler avec des amateurs. Ce film risque de tuer ma carrière.

-Tu as signé un contrat. Et puis ce film te fera une bonne pub au près des réalisateurs. Fini ce film c'est un ordre!

Peter raccrocha. Derek regarda ahuri son portable. Comment Peter osait-t-il lui raccrocher au nez ? Rageusement Derek jeta son portable qui alla se perdre au milieu d'ordinateur, câble et autres machines.

-Aïe ! Qui est l'espèce d'abruti qui jette son portable sur les gens? fit une voix agacée.

Derek s'approcha pour voir qui avait parlé. Un adolescent apparut. Il était plus petit que Derek, avait les cheveux bruns aux yeux marrons, pailletés de doré. Il devait avoir environ dix-sept ans et Derek comprit que c'était de lui dont Stilinski faisait référence quand il avait dit « De plus vous verrez qu'il y a une personne bien plus jeune qu'elle sur le tournage. » Il parlait de ce garçon-là!

-Évite de me traiter d'abruti, rétorqua Derek.

Le jeune homme fixa ce-dernier.

-Vous ne seriez pas Derek Hale, le personnage principal du film ?

-C'est bien moi.

-Et bien Monsieur Hale, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas me jetez votre portable sur la tête.

L'adolescent rendit son portable à l'acteur avant de se reconnecter sur ce qu'il faisait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ses projecteurs, gamin ?

-Je suis ingénieur son, lumière et je fais des montages vidéos; il est normal que je travaille l'orientation des projecteurs.

Derek fixa le jeune homme qui lui avait parlé comme s'il était un enfant. Furieux d'être prit pour un crétin, Derek s'écria :

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile ! Je ne suis pas un gamin de ton âge alors parle moi autrement.

Alors que l'ingénieur allait répondre le réalisateur arriva. Derek allait lui demander de le renvoyer mais John Stilinski le devança.

-Je vois que vous avez rencontré mon fils.

**1: Le nom du film est totalement inventé.**

**Salut les louveteaux ! Alors ce premier chapitre vous a plu ? L'histoire vous intéresse ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les louveteaux! Alors prêt à replonger dans l'univers de Teen Wolf et Hollywood ? Je vous rappel à tous que Teen Wolf et ses personnage ne m'appartiennent pas. Sur ce petit rappel je vous invite à lire le deuxième chapitre de Conflit en coulisse. **

**Chapitre 2 **

Derek ouvrit grand les yeux à cette nouvelle. Le gosse qu'il détestait déjà, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient parlés que deux minutes, était le fils du réalisateur! Ce qui voulait dire que Derek ne pourrait pas se plaindre et encore moins le faire virer.

John se tourna vers son fils et lui parla comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux dans la pièce.

-Stiles j'aimerai que tu rejettes un coups d'œil à la bande annonce du film, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un léger décalage entre le son et l'image.

-Un décalage? Et puis quoi encore? Traite moi d'amateur pendant que tu y es! J'ai fait tous les montages moi-même et c'est parfait!

-Stiles ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et alla s'enfermer dans une pièce en claquant la porte. John se tourna vers Derek comme s'il venait seulement de se rendre compte de sa présence.

-Oh, je suis désolé. Il n'est pas très aimable aujourd'hui.

-Êtes-vous sûr qu'un adolescent de son âge à sa place sur un plateau de tournage de film à gros budget

-Oui. Stiles m'accompagne sur tous mes tournages depuis qu'il a dix ans. Et il a commencé à travailler en tant qu'ingénieurs à l'âge de treize ans il sait ce qu'il doit faire. Puis ça me permet de passer du temps avec mon fils.

A ce moment-là la porte de la pièce où s'était enfermé Stiles s'ouvrit et un objet volant non identifié apparut. L'objet fut identifié comme étant une tasse pleine de café brulant lorsqu'elle frôla la tête de Stilinski-père.

-Je déteste le café alors je ne veux pas en voir dans mon bureau et surtout pas près de ma caisse à outils et de mon ordinateur!

La porte se referma en claquant et John eu un sourire amusé et désolé sur les lèvres.

-Et j'ai fini par découvrir que je devrais porter un casque plus souvent.

Puis il partit sans un mot de plus pour Derek. Derek était stupéfait. Treize ans! Stiles travaillait pour Hollywood depuis qu'il avait treize ans! C'était affreusement jeune, même lui n'avait commencé à travailler dans l'industrie du cinéma qu'à l'âge de seize ans. Derek s'en alla et rejoins le reste de l'équipe pour tourner les scène suivante du film.

Ce fut dans l'après-midi qu'un accident arriva. L'un des chien qu'avait acheté la production pour se film réussit à sortir de sa cage et attaqua les personnes alentours. Isaac eut tout juste le temps d'éviter un coups de griffe qui lui aurait sûrement touché la jugulaire. La panique s'empara des employés et tout le monde s'enfuit. Derek vu John attraper son fils et lui dire quelque chose mais celui-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche. John insista et le plus jeune fini par accepter d'obéir, et parti dans une salle. Derek comprit que le réalisateur avait demander à Stiles de fuir, qu'au départ l'adolescent avait refusé mais avait fini pas obéir à son paternel. Dans la panique générale, personne ne remarqua que le chien fou avait prit la même direction que le jeune ingénieur. L'acteur savait que ce-dernier était en danger et il se dit rapidement que s'il ne l'aidait pas alors qu'il le pouvait, il aurait alors la mort d'un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans sur la conscience. De plus il voulait prouver au plus jeune sa supériorité...

Derek se précipita dans le bâtiment où disparurent Stiles et le chien quelques secondes auparavant et comme il s'y était attendu, il trouva le brun dans un horrible état : à moitié conscient, assis sur le sol dos au mur, une trace de morsure à l'épaule, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte dont un coup de griffe bien placé en était probablement la cause de même pour sa lèvre inférieur. Le chien semblait s'amuser de voir l'humain souffrir. Puis remarquant la présence de l'acteur, le canin tourna ses yeux fous dans ceux déterminés de Derek.

Le jeune adulte s'accroupit devant le chien et dit d'une voix forte où ne perçait rien d'autre que de la puissance et qui semblait dire «Je ne supporterais pas un refus» :

-Recule.

Le chien s'éloigna effectivement de Derek mais ce fut pour se rapprocher de Stiles qui, malgré son état, essayait de fuir l'animal détraqué.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui, ordonna de nouveau le grand brun.

Le chien voulut résister mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Derek le poussa à obéir. Il fit reculer le chien jusqu'au placard à balais où il l'enferma. John, Isaac, Jackson, Scott, Lydia et Erica arrivèrent au moment où l'homme fermait le placard.

-Stiles! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles.

Elles se précipitèrent vers le cadet. Lydia lui leva la tête et elle ne put laisser empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper.

-Il est inconscient!

-Je vais chercher un médecin s'écria Scott.

Scott partit à toute vitesse chercher un médecin tandis que Lydia posa la tête du blessé sur ses genoux et Jackson s'accroupit à ses cotés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lydia. Tu connais Stiles il en faut plus pour le tuer.

-Oui, répondu simplement Lydia à travers ces sanglots.

John tomba à genoux devant son fils et passa une main désespérés dans les cheveux de son petit garçon. Erica et Isaac s'approchèrent de Derek.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Isaac.

-Oui ça va, répondit-il les yeux dirigés vers Stiles

Scott revint avec le médecin de garde qui prit Stiles dans ces bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Puis un homme arriva avec une grosse cage qui aurait pût contenir un homme.

-Où est l'animal?

-Dans le placard, dévoila Erica.

L'homme positionna la cage devant le placard et l'ouvrit. Le chien bondit en avant et se cogna le nez contre les barreaux de l'habitacle que l'homme s'empressa de refermer et de cadenasser.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que l'accident avait eu lieu et le tournage avait repris le lendemain comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le jeune Hale était à la cafétéria avec la petite bande excepté Stiles toujours absent. Erica était presque collée à Isaac, car d'après ce que lui avait expliqué ce dernier, ils sortaient tous les deux ensemble sans dévoilé publiquement cette relation

-Sinon, qui a des nouvelles de Stiles? demanda Scott.

-Si tu veux des informations demande à son petit copain, répliqua Lydia.

Une question n'avait pas quitté l'esprit de Derek. Ce jour là il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et posa directement sa question sans détour.

-Comment connaissez-vous Stiles Stilinski?

Il eu un blanc à la table et tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Mais enfin Derek, souri Jackson, tout le monde dans le métier connait Stiles.

-C'est l'un des meilleurs ingénieurs son et lumière du siècle, ajouta Erica.

-Il a travaillé sur presque tous mes films, informa Lydia. Sans les trois quart de ses effets spéciaux ni sans le réglages du son et des lumières, mes films auraient été minable. Et tout le monde sait qu'ils ont eut du succès.

-Personnellement c'est grâce à Stiles si j'ai débuté dans le cinéma, expliqua Scott. Il est venu voir une représentation de théâtre où je jouais le personnage principal. Il a aimé mon jeu et a parler de moi à son père qui m'a ensuite fait rencontrer un agent artistique. J'ai joué dans un film et comme ça a bien marché j'ai continué à jouer dans des film jusqu'à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

-Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois il me faisait pensé à quelqu'un, énonça Isaac. Quand j'ai demandé à mon agent, il m'a affirmer que Stiles était l'un des meilleurs dans ce qu'il faisait et que sa mère avait été une grande actrice et mannequin.

-«Avait été»? Questionna Derek.

-Claudia Stilinski était ma femme, répliqua une voix derrière son dos.

Il se retourna et tomba sur John.

-Elle était la mère de Stiles, poursuivit-il, mais elle est morte d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporal.

Le silence se fit à la table. John s'assit à côté du grand brun et se tut. Derek se perdit dans ses pensés. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas faire le lien entre Claudia Stilinski et John Stilinski?

Il n'avait simplement pas fait le rapprochement. Pourtant Stiles ressemblait tellement à sa mère! C'est pour ça que le jeune homme avait éveillé sa curiosité: ces traits de visage lui rappeler de vieux souvenirs. Comment Derek n'avait-il pas compris que Stiles était l'enfant de la femme qui lui avait permis de commencer sa carrière?

**Salut mes louveteaux! Alors ce chapitre vous à plû? J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. D'après vous maintenant que Derek à fait le rapprochement entre Stiles et Claudia comment va-t-il se comporter avec Stiles? Stiles est-il en mauvais état? Va-t-il réapparaître? Y'auras-t-il enfin un rapprochement entre Derek et Stiles? Qui est le petit copain de Stiles. Vous saurez dans le prochain chapitre de ****Conflit en coulisse****. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les louveteaux ! Alors prêt pour un nouveau chapitre ? Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Chapitre 3 **

La semaine suivant l'accident, Stiles revint sur le plateau. Derek comprit que ses partenaires acteurs s'entendaient bien avec l'adolescent grâce à leur réaction : Lydia hurla de joie, lui sauta dans les bras et lui embrassa la joue, puis Erica fit de même. Scott et Isaac furent soulagés et lui demandèrent de ses nouvelles et Jackson… La réaction de ce dernier fut la plus surprenante : il s'approcha du cadet, passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent et l'embrassa. Le grand brun resta bouche bée. Alors c'était lui le petit copain de Stiles ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une étrange impression face au couple. Peut-être le fait que ces deux-là étaient très différent l'un de l'autre et du point de vue de l'acteur, ce couple faisait _tâche_. Le plus jeune se sépara de son compagnon et après avoir lui offert un sourire magnifique, il s'en alla travailler.

Durant toute la matinée Derek ne put se concentrer et fit plusieurs erreurs. Il se posait trop de questions : Qu'est-ce que Jackson trouvait au petit ingénieur son et lumière ? Depuis quand était-il-il ensemble ? Pourquoi ça le dérangeait de les voir ensemble ? Quelque chose clochait dans cette relation et il était décidé à savoir quoi.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Jackson leur annonça qu'il ne mangeait pas avec eux.

-Si tu ne mange pas avec nous, tu manges avec qui ? Demande Scott.

-Stiles ! Répondis simplement l'acteur avant de partir.

Dans la tête du jeune Hale une nouvelle vague de questions arrivaient. Il fit signe aux autres acteurs de partir devant et suivit discrètement Jackson et vit son collège s'approcher doucement de son petit ami qui avait le dos tourné. Whittemore posa ses mains sur les yeux de Stiles et approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour y murmurer quelques mots. Le jeune Stilinski s'était tendu lorsque son compagnon lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, et l'acteur nota que Jackson n'avait même pas remarqué la réaction de son copain. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et commencèrent à manger en parlant. Derek ne bougea pas, son instinct lui dit qu'un événement allait se produire. Quand ils eurent fini de manger le plus vieux enlaça son voisin et ils continuèrent de discuter. Puis au bout d'un moment, Stiles se sépara brusquement de Jackson et hurla :

-Non mais t'est pas bien! C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Stiles arrête de t'énerver, j'ai rien dit de…

-Bien sûr que si ! Coupa Stiles. A chaque fois que tu me vois tu me dis toujours la même chose : « J'ai envie de toi.»…Ou alors tu me parles de toi, à quel point tu as été merveilleux, que tu as rendu des filles complètement folles durant une interview ou bien à quel point tu es plus important et meilleur que les autres. Et la cerise sur le gâteau tu me demandes toujours si je ne voudrais pas tourner un film avec toi.

Maintenant Derek savait ce qui ne tournait pas rond: Stiles était le genre de garçon discret, simple tandis que Jackson était prétentieux. Voilà pourquoi leur couple ne pouvait pas fonctionner.

-Je ne comprends pas où est le problème, remarqua le jeune acteur.

-Le problème est que tu deviens comme Derek Hale et que je déteste ça !

Derek fut blesse par la phrase de l'adolescent et ne voulant pas en entendre plus il partit. Jackson rejoignit le groupe quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'assit à côté d'Isaac qui lui demanda :

-Alors ce rendez-vous amoureux ?

-J'ai tout foiré. Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il tourne dans le film et il s'est énervé.

-Si tu t'aventures sur des terrains comme celui-là, tu vas te faire larguer, prévint Lydia.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Derek.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Je peux comprendre que tu ne connaisses pas certaine chose mais tu devrais au moins savoir ça. En plus cela ce remarque rien qu'en regardant la façon dont il se comporte, exposa Scott.

-Savoir quoi ? questionna Hale.

-Stiles déteste l'industrie du cinéma et tout ce se qui s'en rapproche, répondit Lydia avec évidence.

-Mais il est ingénieur !

-Oui, mais il a commencé à travailler en tant qu'ingénieur à l'âge de treize ans. Sa mère est morte quand il en avait quinze. Il a toujours pensé que c'est à cause de son travail qu'elle est tombé malade. Le problème est qu'il est obligé de travailler pour les studios parce qu'il est sous contrat, continua Erica.

-Sauf que si on ne trouve pas le moyen de lui faire aimer l'industrie du cinéma avant ces dix-huit ans on est fichu, ajouta Jackson.

-Pourquoi avant ces dix-huit ans ? Questionna Derek.

-Parce que ce jour-là...

-Parce que le jour de mes dix-huit ans mon contrat prendra fin et je pourrais quitter les studios et ne plus rien à voir avec le cinéma, répondit sèchement une voix

Tous se tournèrent pour voir que Stiles se tenait derrière eux et les fixait.

-La prochaine fois que vous voudriez parler de quelqu'un dans son dos, assurez vous qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages, dit le brun d'une voix glacial.

Ce-dernier s'en alla et Derek se sentit étrange. Depuis que ce tournage avait commencé il se faisait moins d'éloge, était plus poli, n'avait fait renvoyer personne, s'intéressait plus au personne qui l'entourait…Non, il s'intéressait à Stiles Stilinski et pas seulement parce qu'il était le fils du réalisateur et de Claudia. Non. Le jeune homme était intriguant, et Derek se posait beaucoup de question sur l'adolescent. Et il aurait les réponses à ces interrogations où il ne s'appelait plus Derek Hale.

**Salut les louveteaux ! Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? D'après vous que vas-t-il se passer ? Derek découvriras-t-il de nouvelle chose sur Stiles ? La relation entre Stiles et Jackson changeras-t-elle ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de ****Conflit en coulisse****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut les louveteaux! Alors prêt à lire la suite? Je vous rappel à tous que Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sur ce petit rappel mes petit loups je vous laisse lire la suite de Conflit en coulisse. **

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Derek se réveilla il n'eut qu'une envie : se recoucher. Malheureusement c'était impossible parce qu'aujourd'hui Derek avait une séance photo en ville. Derek se leva, prit deux cafés noirs pour tenir la journée, prit sa douche, et s'habilla d'un T-shirt blanc, en jean bleu, sa veste en cuire et des baskets noires. Il alla dans son garage et décida de prendre sa camaro noir qui était incontestablement sa voiture préférée. Il se rendit sur le lieu où devait se faire la séance photo et une fois garé, il rejoignit le photographe et son agent.

-Bonjour monsieur Argent. Peter, salua Derek.

-Bonjour Derek, répondit Peter.

-Bonjour Derek, je suis désolé mais la séance ne va pas se passer comme prévue.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Et bien nous comptions vous prendre en photo au milieu d'un skate-park mais comme c'est samedi il y a du monde dont une bande d'adolescent qui font du skate et du coup nous allons devoir trouver le moyen de faire cette séance dans un autre lieu pour éviter un trop gros retard.

-Vous ne pouvez pas leurs demander de nous laisser travailler quelques heures et de revenir après ? Demanda simplement Peter.

-Malheureusement nous avons déjà essayé il n'y a rien à faire, ils ne veulent pas bouger.

Derek réfléchit et dit finalement :

-Vous voulez que je leurs demande ? J'arriverais peut-être à les convaincre.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer, dit Argent avant de partir.

Derek se dirigea vers le skate-park, allant à la rencontre des adolescents. Lorsqu'il s'approcha il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas tant d'adolescents que ça. Ils n'étaient que trois.

-Salut, lança Derek.

-Si vous êtes là pour nous demander de partir vous pouvez faire demi-tour, déclara un adolescent brun aux yeux bleus.

-Du calme Matt. On n'est pas obligé de l'attaquer tout de suite... on pourrait l'écouter, proposa l'un des jumeaux.

-Ouais Ethan a raison pour une fois : on l'écoute et peut-être qu'il nous fera rire, se moqua l'autre jumeaux.

Derek entendit un bruit derrière lui et il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser, qu'un autre gamin sur un skate fit un saut par dessus l'acteur. Par les lois de la physique, le skate restait scotcher aux baskets du garçon et ainsi évité la tête de Derek qui croisa des yeux noisettes qu'il connaissait bien.

-Stiles ? s'étonna-t-il.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Derek ? Cracha Stiles.

L'adulte resta bouche bée. Le jeune Stilinski avait dit cette phrase d'une voix froide et sévère. S'observant tout les deux des pieds à la tête. Le jeune homme portait un survêtement noir, sweet à capuche bleu foncé, et des baskets noirs. Derek le trouva magnifique habillé ainsi et les cheveux en bataille par le vent. Et au contraire le mannequin était habillé avec classe et recherche. Ce-dernier se reprit et répondit à la question qui lui avait été posé:

-Je viens essayer de vous convaincre, toi et tes amis, de nous laisser faire notre séance photo et de revenir d'ici quelques heures.

-Comme tu l'a si bien dit, tu as « essayé » maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux partir, répliqua Stiles sur le même ton qu'avant.

Stiles lui tourna le dos et rejoignit ses compagnons. Stiles se coucha prêt du garçon qui s'appelait Matt et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son ami. Les trois personnes souriraient et Matt passait sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles. Derek sentit la colère monter en lui. Il pensa que c'était dû au fait que Stiles ne l'ait à peine écouté, en se rapprochant il répliqua:

-Stiles ! Tu vas m'écouter oui ? Il faut que vous partiez ! Nous ne pouvons pas travaillé!

Les jumeaux sourirent.

-Tiens c'est nouveau, s'étonnait l'un des deux dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. J'ai entendu dire qu'avec le Grand, le Magnifique Derek Hale il n'y avait jamais de "_nous"_. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des "_je_". Quelque chose a changé ou c'est moi qui suis mal renseigné ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aiden, répondit Stiles. Moi aussi je suis surpris. Sur le plateau il s'intéresse aux gens. Figure-toi que Môssieur Hale s'intéresse à ma vie. Il pose tout le temps des questions sur moi aux autres.

Les quatre adolescents explosèrent de rire. Derek ne comprit pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle et questionna les adolescents.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?

-Toi ! S'exclama Matt.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est en posant des questions aux autres que tu comprendra la vie de Stiles ? Demanda Aiden. C'est hilarant, se moqua-t-il.

Stiles fut le premier à arrêter de rire. Les autres se calmèrent doucement et le calme revint. Stiles se leva et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Venez les gars on se casse. Cet endroit est trop pollué pas la célébrité.

Les trois personne assises se levèrent et commencèrent à partir. Ils passèrent tous à côté de Derek sans s'arrêter sauf Stiles qui se stoppa en face de Derek et lui reprocha:

-Si tu crois que c'est en posant des questions sur moi que tu auras tes réponses tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil. Ils ne savent que des trucs sans importance. Le monde du cinéma m'a prit ma mère en l'empêchant de se soigner correctement avec tous ses tournages et séances photos. Mais tu veux que je te dise un truc ?

Stiles approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Derek et lui murmura :

-Avant le cinéma, celui qui m'a pris ma mère... c'est toi. C'est pour cela que je te déteste.

Stiles s'écarta de l'acteur et rejoignit ses amis. Derek resta dix minutes sans bouger puis finalement rejoignit le photographe et Peter. Il leur expliqua que les adolescents étaient partis et qu'ils pouvaient faire leur séance. Derek fut pris en photo toute la matinée. Quand ce fut l'heure du déjeuné Chris Argent s'approcha de lui.

-Derek qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quoi ses sourires? Regarde moi ça, en lui tendant l'appareil photo. On dirait que tu as un couteau sous la gorge et qu'on t'oblige à sourire.

-Je suis désolé Chris je vais essayer de me ressaisir cette après midi.

-Je l'espère bien.

Chris s'en alla, laissant seul Derek. Peter s'approcha de son neveu et lui demanda :

-Alors quel est le problème ?

-Il n'y a aucun problème. Je suis fatigué c'est tout.

-Menteur ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu le petit Stilinski te parler avant de partir? Il t'a dit quelque chose qui te tracasse?

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Quand j'ai rencontré ce gamin son père m'a déconseillé d'essayer de le comprendre. Il m'a dit que même lui avait du mal à s'entendre avec son fils. Certes il peut admettre que le gosse déteste le cinéma pour ce qui est arrivé à sa mère, car lui-même pensait au début que c'était à cause de sa carrière mais il a fini par comprendre que le fait que sa femme était actrice n'y était pour rein. Ce que John n'assimile pas, c'est pourquoi son gosse prend ses distances avec toi. Et apparemment pire que ça puisqu'il t'en veut.

-Ouais ...je ne me l'explique pas non plus, affirma-il gêné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit avant de partir ?

-Il m'a dit « Avant le cinéma, celui qui m'a pris ma mère c'est toi. C'est pour cela que je te déteste.». Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre cette phrase.

-Je ne la comprends pas non plus. Je pense que ce gosse t'en veux pour une raison particulière et qu'il n'y a que lui qui la connaisse. Arrête d'y penser et concentre-toi.

Peter s'en alla et Derek commença à réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit son oncle. Si Stiles le détestait il y avait une bonne raison à cela, mais laquelle ? La séance photo repris et Derek stoppa ces réflexions pour se concentrer sur la séance photo, les photos prises l'après-midi étaient bien mieux que celle de la matinée et il put rentrer chez lui aux alentours de six heures.

Une fois chez lui, il se débarrassa de sa veste, monta dans sa chambre prit une douche et enfila un short de bain. Une fois cela fait, le brun sortis dans le jardin et plongea dans sa piscine, avoisinant la taille d'une piscine municipale, pour commencer à faire des longueurs. Puis au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta immobile au milieu de la piscine repensa à Stiles. «Avant le cinéma, celui qui m'a pris ma mère c'est toi. C'est pour cela que je te déteste.» Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête. L'acteur plongea et alla au fond de la piscine. La pression autour de lui le calma et il remonta à la surface quand il ressentit le besoin d'oxygène.

S'asseyant sur le rebord de la piscine, il fixa l'eau qui brillait sous le couché de soleil. Il avait volé la mère de Stiles ? Derek secoua la tête pour chasser la phrase du bel adolescent de sa tête. Derek se releva et retourna dans la cuisine commençant à faire à manger. Il alluma la télévision et écouta les nouvelles. Quand on commença à parler des couples de star Derek pensa éteindre la télévision mais il se stoppa net en voyant une photo de Jackson. La présentatrice disait :

-Et oui, mesdemoiselles et messieurs c'est officiel : Jackson Whittemore est de nouveau célibataire. Mais une nouvelle rumeur comme quoi il se serait retrouvé une copine a été lancé. Comptez sur moi pour percer ce secret! Jackson a-t-il une petite amie? Je tacherai de le découvrir très rapidement.

Derek éteignit la télévision. Jackson et Stiles se seraient séparés ? Il se dit qu'il se passait beaucoup trop de chose autour de l'adolescent et il comptait bien savoir pourquoi. Lundi il prévu de coincer Stiles et il le forcerait à tout déballer entre quatre yeux. « Avant le cinéma, celui qui m'a pris ma mère c'est toi. C'est pour cela que je te déteste. » Et il découvrirait le sens de cette phrase même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il faisait.

**Salut les louveteaux ! Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? D'après vous y aura-t-il d'autre révélation dans le prochain chapitre ? Derek auras-t-il les réponses à ces questions ? Est-ce que Jackson a réellement une nouvelle copine ? Qui a plaqué l'autre ? Jackson ou Stiles ? La relation Derek Stiles vas-t-elle enfin évoluer ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de ****Conflit en coulisse**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saut les louveteaux! Désolé pour ce retard inexcusable. Mais voilà j'ai fini par finir ce chapitre et à le poster. J'espère qu'il vous plairas autant que les autres et je vous rappelle que Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Après cet habituel rappelle je vous invite à lire le prochain chapitre de Conflit en coulisse.**

**Chapitre 5**

Dès le lundi matin, lorsque Derek arriva sur le plateau, il chercha Stiles mais fut surpris de ne le trouver nulle part. Il se rendit auprès des autres acteurs dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux puisse l'aider à trouver Stiles. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté de ses collègues acteur il les trouva en plein fou rire.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

-Jackson vient de nous raconter comment il s'est fait larguer par Stiles, répondit Isaac mort de rire.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous a vu Stiles? Demanda Hale.

-Non, dit Lydia, mais vas demander à son père, lui doit savoir où son fils se trouve.

Derek partit, après avoir remercié la jeune femme. Décidément il devenait poli. Il chercha John et finit par le trouver près du bureau du jeune Stilinski.

-John! Est-ce que vous auriez vu Stiles?

-Derek! Euh... Non... Je ne l'ai pas vu... Désolé.

-Est-ce que vous savez où je pourrais le trouver?

-Il... Il a dit qu'il ne souhaitait plus travailler sur le plateau... Son assistant se chargera des éclairages et du son et Stiles travaillera à la maison sur les montages vidéo.

John s'en alla et lui resta perplexe. John n'avait fait que bégayer. Est-ce qu'il lui mentait? Derek vit de la lumière filtrer de sous la porte du bureau de Stiles et il entra sans même frapper. Il y trouva un jeune homme qui lui était complètement inconnu qui travaillait sur un projecteur.

-Oh pardon, s'excusa le grand brun. Je vous prenais pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Et il s'en alla sans demander son reste.

La journée passa trop lentement pour Derek qui n'arrêtait pas de s'interroger concernant Stiles. Est-ce qu'il ne venait plus sur le plateau parce qu'il savait que Derek mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions? Le jeune Hale décida qu'à la fin de la journée il se rendrait chez les Stilinski et coincerait Stiles.

Lorsqu'il réclama aux autres acteurs l'adresse des Stilinski, ils lui demandèrent tous:

-Pourquoi tu veux son adresse?

-Je veux lui rendre visite, répondit doucement Derek.

Tous les acteurs explosèrent de rire. Le brun les pria de se calmer quand Isaac s'exclama:

-Tu veux rendre visite au _Joker_?

L'adulte fronça les sourcils et les interrogea sur le sens de cette phrase mais personne ne lui répondit. Lydia finit par lui donner l'adresse des Stilinski et plus personne ne relança le sujet du «Joker».

Comme prévu en fin d'après-midi Derek se rendit l'adolescent, et en arrivant devant le domicile il fut scotché. La maison des Stilinski se trouvait à l'extérieur de la ville et il comprenait pourquoi. La maison n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Derek: il y avait un mur qui entourait la propriété qui n'était coupée que par un portail en fer noir. On voyait la demeure de loin mais même de là, elle était vraiment impressionnante: elle devait bien faire quatre ou cinq étages, les murs de la maison étaient d'un blanc immaculé, on voyait des rideaux devant presque toutes les fenêtres. Il y avait facilement neuf cents mètres entre le portail et le perron, et à mi-chemin se trouvait une fontaine où se dessinait une meute de loups sculptées dans de la pierre; et par la gueule de chaque loup sortait un filet l'eau. Sur les côtés du chemin pour aller à la porte il y avait beaucoup de la verdure, et à différents endroits, Derek remarqua que des roses avaient été planté là récemment: des rouges, des roses, des oranges... Et seul au milieu de cette verdure un arbre: un saule pleureur. Celui-ci était gigantesque, presque aussi grand que la maison, et contre le tronc une personne semblait endormie... Stiles.

Le grand brun se rendit vers le jeune homme, se baissa à sa hauteur et observa le plus jeune dormir. Stiles avait un ordinateur portable sur les genoux et il ne put résister à la tentation de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que regardait l'adolescent. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit la belle Claudia sur l'écran. Stiles bougea dans son sommeil et le grand brun recula en comprenant que l'adolescent se réveillait. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit les yeux son regard tomba sur l'acteur, il sursauta

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Attaqua le plus jeune.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, assura calmement l'adulte.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Va-t-en!

Stiles se leva, l'ordinateur sous son bras et prit la direction de la maison. Derek le rattrapa rapidement et lui attrapa voilement le poignet avant de le forcer à lui faire face.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te voir faire un caprice. J'ai des questions et je compte bien avoir des réponses.

-Va trouver tes réponses ailleurs! répliqua sèchement l'adolescent.

-Non! Je veux savoir ce que tu me reproches exactement. Pourquoi la dernière fois tu as discuté avec Jackson, tu lui as reproché qu'il devenait comme moi et que tu détestais ça ? Pourquoi je t'ai volé ta mère ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves toujours même quand je n'ai rien fait ? Pourquoi tu veux quitter le monde du cinéma ? s'importa Derek. Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que le cinéma t'a volé ta mère, je sais que c'est faux. Tu es très doué, tout le monde t'adore dans le cinéma, tu peux passer tout le temps que tu veux avec ton père...

Derek fut coupé dans sa tirade par la gifle monumentale que venait de lui donner Stiles. Le plus jeune avait la main encore levée, il avait les yeux qui brillaient à cause des larmes retenues dans ses yeux et malgré tout ça, un sourire étrange se tenait sur ses lèvres. Un sourire froid, comme celui de ceux qui essaye de se créer un masque pour faire croire qu'ils vont bien alors que c'est tout le contraire. Derek comprit que c'était pour cela qu'Isaac avait appelé le gamin «Joker».

-Passé du temps avec mon père? Chaque fois que je vois mon père c'est pour parler de son nouveau film. Jamais il ne passe du temps avec moi pour le plaisir. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'un ingénieur doué. C'est ce qu'il pense tous de moi. Alors tu m'excuseras mais j'en ai assez d'être utilisé par tout le monde. Chaque fois que je me rends sur un plateau de tournage, je me rappelle que ma mère tournait dans des films comme ceux-là et qu'à cause de sa carrière elle n'a pas pris le temps de se soigner correctement. Quand je te vois je me rappelle que je ne la voyais presque jamais ou que les seuls moments où l'on discutait, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de parler de toi: «Derek est de plus en plus doué», «Derek a encore été nommé pour jouer dans le prochain film pour adolescents». Derek, Derek, Derek! Elle n'avait que ce nom à la bouche! Tu m'as pris ma mère. À cause de toi je n'ai jamais pu passer autant de temps que je l'aurais voulu avec elle. Le seul moment où j'ai été avec elle et où elle n'a pas parlé de toi c'est quand elle était à l'hôpital en train de mourir. Où était mon père à ce moment-là? Il était en réunion avec l'agent d'un jeune acteur pour parler de son prochain film. Tu sais qui était cet agent? Je vais te le dire: C'était Peter Hale. C'est de ta faute si mon père n'était pas avec moi et ma mère quand elle rendait son dernier souffle. Quand mon père est arrivé c'était trop tard elle était morte. Tout... Tout est de ta faute, accusa dans un dernier reniflement sonore le garçon.

Ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Derek se sentait coupable. À présent il savait pourquoi Stiles le haïssait. Et pour une fois, il se dit que l'ignorance aurait été plus agréable que la vérité. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait fait tant de mal que ça à l'adolescent. Il se rendit compte que Stiles et lui était identique.

-Tu crois quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai souffert! Je n'ai jamais pu parler librement avec ta mère! Chaque fois que je me trompais dans mes répliques ou que je faisais une bourde je voulais abandonner mais ta mère me disait toujours: «Mon fils n'aurait pas abandonné, il aurait continué à se battre. Lui il ne se décourage pas, il est fort, il s'est que pour réussir il faut persévérer». J'en avais assez de l'entendre dire ça! Je voulais qu'elle me voie comme elle te voyait: fort, courageux... Elle me disait que tu étais une teigne, que personne ne te ferait plier selon sa volonté et je voulais qu'elle pense la même chose à mon sujet mais elle ne m'a jamais fait ce genre de compliment.

Stiles se libéra de la poigne de son tortionnaire et s'en alla en pleurant chez lui. Derek regarda la porte se refermer sans bouger. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Claudia le comparait toujours à Stiles et avant ça avait le don de l'énervé. Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'elle voyait quand elle regardait Stiles: le jeune homme était coupant comme du verre mais tout aussi fragile. On pouvait le faire tomber et il ne se brisait pas mais il suffisant d'une chute de trop pour qu'il explose en un millier de morceaux. La mort de Claudia avait été la chute de trop. Et alors qu'il recommençait à peine à se recoller, l'arrivée de Derek avait recommencé à le rayer. Bientôt Stiles se briserait de nouveau. Et il pensait que c'est en quittant le monde du cinéma qu'il serait protégé et enfin entièrement recollé.

-Je suis désolé Stiles. Derek avait murmuré cette phrase et il la pensait du fond de son cœur et de son âme. Je ne t'importunerais plus, promit-il.

Derek s'en alla. Une fois dans sa voiture il lança un dernier regard à la grande demeure, mit le contact et s'éclipsa.

**Salut les louveteaux! Je tien à remercie H****ippopotamette parce qu'elle à eu le gentillesse de corriger mes fautes pour que ce soit plus agréable à lite. Alors ce chapitre vous a plu? Derek et Stiles vont-ils enfin ce rapprocher dans le prochain chapitre? Stiles vas-t-il pardonner à Derek? Qu'arriveras-t-il à Stiles? Parce que oui il vas lui arriver quelque chose. Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de Conflit en coulisse.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous! Je suis désolé pour ce retard que je ne serais expliqué mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas. Je remercie Hippopotamette d'avoir prit le temps de corriger mes fautes. Teen Wolf et ses personnage ne m'appartiennent pas et après ce rappel habituel je vous invite à lire mon nouveau chapitre. **

**Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Derek avait rendu visite à Stiles et depuis ce jour là Derek sombrait de plus en plus. Tout le monde sur le tournage avait remarqué l'état de Derek mais personne n'osait faire de commentaire. Seulement cette situation ne plaisait guère à John qui faisait souvent des reproches à Derek parce que l'acteur ne travaillait plus comme avant et que par conséquent les scènes jouées par Derek étaient souvent à refaire. En plus de Derek l'assistant de Stiles faisait lui aussi des siennes car ce n'était que trop souvent que le son des micros était mal réglé, qu'un projecteur ou une caméra mal orienter.

Il y avait eu un problème le jour ou l'assistant en question avait voulu changé la couleur de l'ampoule d'un projecteur, il avait mal raccroché le projecteur au plafond et lorsque l'objet était retombé au sol il avait faillit s'écraser sur la pauvre Lydia. La survie de la jeune blonde vénitienne n'était due qu'au excellent réflexe de Jackson. Sans compter le fait qu'en s'écrasant sur le sol le projecteur avait pris feu. Suite à cela la jeune fille avait refusé de réapparaitre sur le plateau tant que Stiles n'aurait pas repris sa place.

Il y avait également les tensions entre Erica et Isaac. Isaac était persuadé que Stiles faisait une erreur en refusant de se présenté sur le tournage et de vouloir quitté le monde du cinéma mais Erica, elle, comprenait parfaitement le jeune homme et le défendait en disant qu'il s'agissait de la vie de Stiles et que c'était à lui de faire ses choix. Une dispute avait éclaté entre les deux amoureux et depuis ce jour-là il y avait de la tension dés qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce.

John ne savait plus quoi faire, ces acteurs principaux avait tous des problèmes, son fils et meilleur ingénieurs ne voulait plus se présenter sur le tournage et envoyait un amateur à sa place et lui même avait ces propres problèmes: Stiles et lui avait encore plus de mal qu'avant à se parler, à chaque fois que Stiles et son père se retrouvait dans la même pièce. John n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec son fils et cela l'inquiétait, il avait déjà perdu sa femme il ne voulait pas en plus perdre son fils.

Peter qui voyait comment ce passait le tournage alla s'adresser à John.

-Monsieur Stilinski. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Vos acteurs sont dans des états pitoyables, il y a sans arrêt des accidents et votre ingénieur principal est un amateur. Si cela ne s'arrange pas je ne prendrais aucun risque et je ferais en sorte que Derek ne joue plus dans ce film.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur Hale. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tous le monde semble s'énervé, je ne compte plus le nombre de dispute qu'il y a eu sur le plateau.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème faites revenir votre fils. Depuis qu'il ne travaille plus sur le plateau tout le monde est perdu vous y comprit. Qu'il revienne ainsi tout s'arrangeras.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr?

-Je le sais c'est tout.

Peter commença à s'en aller mais s'arrêta, se tournas vers John et lui dit:

-Vous ne devriez pas voir votre fils comme un simple ingénieur c'est avant tout un adolescent, passer plus de temps avec lui comme un père avec son fils et non comme un réalisateur et son ingénieur.

Peter s'en alla laissant derrière lui un John scotché. John réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Peter et se dit que l'homme avait raison. Il négligeait son fils depuis bien trop longtemps. John attrapa sa veste et une fois dans sa voiture prit la direction de chez lui.

Arriver chez lui il ne trouva personne et il se demanda ou se trouvait son fils. Puis la réponse lui apparut.

-Le skate-parc.

John s'y rendit et lorsqu'il arriva il chercha son fils. John trouva son garçon sur l'une des rampes en train de faire des figures. John fut impressionné par les mouvements de Stiles: ils étaient rapides, sûrs et corrects. John s'avança et au bout d'un moment se rendit compte qu'il y avait trois autres adolescent avec son fils: des jumeaux, et un grand brun. Il sentit son cœur s'alourdir en se disant qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom des amis de son fils.

Lorsque Stiles aperçut son père il cessa ses figures et posa son regard sur son père.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Je me suis dit que toi et moi pourrions passer la journée ensemble et comme je ne t'ai pas vu à la maison je suis venu te chercher.

-Où est le piège?

-Il n'y a aucun piège. Un père a le droit de passer du temps avec son fils. Non?

Stiles réfléchit. Bien sûr il voulait passer du temps avec son papa mais il ne voulait pas que l'adulte passe son temps à lui parler du film.

-Si je passe la journée avec toi tu dois me promettre que tu ne me parleras pas du film.

-Très bien. Je ne te parlerais pas du film. Alors tu viens?

Stiles descendis de la rampe et rejoignit son père.

-Tu ne veux pas que l'on passe à la maison pour que tu puisses te changer?

-Pourquoi, ils sont très bien mes vêtements.

John haussa un sourcil. Stiles regarda comment il était habillé: des baskets et un survêtement noir et son sweet-shirt bleu. Le tout couvert de poussière.

-Bon je vais peut-être me changer finalement. Stiles se tourna vers le jeune homme brun. Matt! Je te laisse t'occuper de ses deux là, dit il en montrant les jumeaux, fait en sorte qu'il ne se blesse pas.

Matt acquiesça et Stiles suivit son père jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois devant la maison, Stiles se précipita dans la demeure et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour aller se changer il redescendit enivrons dix minutes plus tard habillé d'un jean bleu clair, de baskets blanche et d'un sweet rouge.

-Et voilà. Au fait on fait quoi?

-Je pensais allait manger un morceau, par exemple une pizza et ensuite on pourrait se balader en ville. Comme on le faisait quand tu étais petit.

-Je veux bien. Mais si tu es là qui s'occupe du tournage?

-J'ai promis de ne pas parler du film.

John sortis et Stiles le suivit. Une fois dans la voiture ils se rendirent à la pizzeria.

* * *

Sur le tournage tous le monde se demandait où était passé le réalisateur. Les ingénieurs le cherchaient partout mais personne ne le trouvait quand tout à coup Peter leur annonça:

-Il a dû rentrer chez lui. Une histoire avec son fils donc je ne pense pas que les scènes qui devaient être jouées aujourd'hui pourront se faire.

-C'est la catastrophe! Cria le remplaçant de Stiles. Si le réalisateur ne fait pas correctement son travail comment voulez vous que le film se fasse? Je ne parle même pas de l'actrice qui fait sa diva et qui refuse de revenir travaillé.

Jackson ne supportant pas que l'on parle ainsi de sa petite amie s'emporta. Il attrapa le remplaçant par le col, le souleva du sol et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

-Vous osez dire que c'est la faute de Lydia mais si vous n'étiez pas un catastrophe ambulante elle serait là en ce moment même. C'est de votre faute si elle à peur de revenir sur le tournage quand on pense qu'elle à faillit se faire écraser et bruler par votre projecteur. Qu'est ce qui a pris Stiles de nous envoyer un boulet pareil?

Isaac et Derek attrapèrent Jackson et le tirèrent en arrière.

-Laisse-le Jackson. Dit Derek.

-Ouais laisse-le respirer si tu commets un meurtre ta carrière est fichu.

-Vas plutôt retrouver Lydia ça te calmeras. Intervint Scott.

Jackson se libéra de la prise des deux acteurs et après un regard noir adressé à l'homme qu'il venait de «légèrement» secoué il s'en alla.

Tout le monde se dispersa sur le plateau . Derek, Scott et Isaac allèrent s'asseoir et ils furent vite rejoins par Erica.

-Salut Erica. Lança Isaac.

-Salut. Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix froide. Je ne vais pas vous démoraliser les gars mais vous devez savoir que sans Stiles ce film ne se fera pas. Lydia a bien dit qu'elle ne reviendra pas tant que Stiles ne seras pas de retour et vous savez que si Stiles a décidé de ne pas se représenter sur le plateau il ne le fera pas. C'est une vraie teigne.

-Oui mais il est aussi fragile.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Derek.

-Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Scott.

-Je le vois quand je le regarde. Il a un comportement distant, c'est sa façon de se protéger. Il est comme un morceau de verre.

-Félicitation. Dit Erica. Tu es l'une des personnes qui a compris le plus rapidement le comportement de Stiles. Mais je vais te dire un truc: Stiles n'est pas un morceau de verre, c'est un animal.

Derek leva vers elle un regard interrogateur. La blonde s'adossa au mur derrière elle et s'expliqua:

-Stiles est comme un renard. Lorsqu'il vas bien il est rusée, malin, rapide, intelligent, observateur, calculateur, courageux. Il se sert de ses capacité pour faire des blagues, mais lorsqu'il se sent en danger ou qu'il est blessé toutes ces capacités se décuple et là il devient vraiment dangereux. Comme un renard coincé dans un piège à coyote il ira jusqu'à se ronger la pate pour se libérer. En plus de ça Stiles est bien plus dangereux lorsqu'il est blessé parce que sa seul défense c'est l'attaque. Pour utiliser ton point de vue: le verre est plus coupant lorsqu'il est brisé.

Derek se mit à réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Erica. Stiles était comme un renard mais aussi comme du verre. Dans les deux cas dangereux s'il était blessé. Puis une idée effroyable s'empara de l'esprit de Derek.

-Tu pense que Stiles pourrait réellement se ronger la pate? Mais dans ce cas là le renard est en danger, il ne peut pas fuir le chasseur ou un prédateur. Il est vulnérable.

Les yeux d'Erica se voilèrent. Derek fixa Scott et Isaac: leur regard était le même que celui de la blonde.

-Derek. Commença Scott. Je connais Stiles depuis longtemps. Et j'étais au près de lui lorsque sa mère est morte. Je sais que ça l'a anéantis. Il était froid et distant et son attraction préféré était souvent de se mettre en danger. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai retrouvé à l'hôpital parce qu'il s'était brisée une jambe ou un bras en faisant une cascade dangereuse. Stiles se fiche complètements du danger, pour lui le plus grand danger c'est les autres.

-Tu dis qu'il est vulnérable, repris Isaac, mais n'oublie pas ses capacité, il trainera celui ou celle qui veut lui faire du mal là ou il le voudra et au moment ou cette personne s'y attendra le moins il attaquera et au final c'est lui le grand gagnant.

-La seule chose qui pourrait l'affecter c'est une trahison d'une personne importante pour lui, si une personne en qui il avait confiance lui fait du mal de n'importe qu'elle manière il brisera réellement comme un morceau de verre. Et seulement ensuite il deviendra dangereux et crois moi je sais que Stiles Stilinski blessé et en colère est plus dangereux que n'importe qui. Finit Erica le regard sombre et inquiet.

* * *

Stiles et son père se baladait sur la plage, un silence régnait entre eux mais aucune des deux ne voulait le briser. Finalement John se résolu à parler.

-Stiles est ce que je peux te parler d'une chose importante?

-Oui.

-Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas passer plus de temps avec toi. Les seuls moments ou nous avons de vrai conversation c'est lorsque nous somme sur les tournages et je me rends compte que ça ne doit pas te plaire. Tu dois te dire que je te vois avant tout comme un ingénieur et non comme mon fils mais c'est faux: tu es tout pour moi depuis que ta mère est morte tu es le seul pour qui je m'accroche, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je suis désolé d'avoir négligé mon rôle de père ces dernières années. Tu veux bien me pardonner?

Stiles avait la tête baissé. John se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Stiles releva la tête et John se rendit compte que son fils avait les yeux qui brillaient.

-Ce n'est pas grave papa. Je suis aussi en faute j'aurais dû te dire ce que je ressentais.

John prit son fils dans ses bras qui enfouit sa tête dans le t-shirt de son père. Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité ils se séparèrent et reprirent leur promenade parlant de tout et de rien. Alors que John parlait Stiles s'arrêta et fixa son père.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit? Murmura Stiles.

-Quoi? Tu veux bien répéter ce que tu viens de dire je n'ai rien entendu.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire? Demanda Stiles d'une voix ferme et forte.

-J'ai dit que depuis que ton remplaçant travaillait pour nous il y avait beaucoup d'accidents sur le tournage et que Lydia refusait de revenir tant que tu ne reprendrais pas ta place.

-Tu as rompu ta promesse. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas parler du film.

-Je suis désolé Stiles je…

-Tout ce que tu m'as dit c'était uniquement pour me faire revenir sur le plateau.

-Quoi? Non, bien sûr sue non. Tous ce que je t'ai dit est vrai.

-Donc comme par hasard tu viens me voir au skate-parc, me demande de passer la journée avec toi, tu me dis que vas essayer de passer plus de temps avec moi comme un père avec son fils et d'un coup tu me parle de ton film? Je ne sais pas ça ne me semble pas naturel.

-Je t'assure que c'est un hasard.

-Tu n'es qu'un menteur et un égoïste.

-Tu ose me dire ça?

John s'avança et se plaça devant Stiles.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas à cause du cinéma ni à cause de Derek que ta mère est morte mais tu cherche un coupable et c'est sur son travail et Derek que tu as jeté ton dévolu. Ils n'y sont pour rien mais tu ne veux pas accabler ta mère alors tu t'énerve sur ce qu'elle aimait: le cinéma. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parler de ce que tu ressentais? Parce que tu m'en veux aussi: je n'étais pas auprès de toi et de ta mère lorsqu'elle est morte. Tu mens en disant que tu déteste le cinéma alors que ceux à qui tu en veux le plus sont: ta mère, toi et moi. A ta mère parce qu'elle a continué à faire ce qu'elle aimait plutôt que se soigner et passer du temps avec toi. A toi parce que tu n'as jamais eu le courage de dire ce que tu ressentais. Et a moi parce que je n'étais pas au près de toi. Si tu en veux au cinéma parce que tu sais que te mère aurait voulus que tu continue de travailler dans le cinéma comme elle. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu ressemble à ta mère.

- Tais-toi! S'écria Stiles. Menteur! Tous ça c'est de la faute du cinéma. Et je ne lui ressemble pas je ne veux pas lui ressembler…

Stiles fut coupé dans sa phrase par la gifle que venais de lui donner son père. John regardait sa main stupéfait: Il avait frappé son fils? Cette idée l'horrifiait. Stiles fixait son père incrédule une mine stupéfaite sur le visage. Stiles s'enfuit en courant et malgré ses effort son père n'arriva pas à le rattraper.

* * *

Stiles arriva au alentour de onze heures devant la demeure Martin. Il faisait nuit et la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Il sonna et entendis Lydia venir lui ouvrir. Il entendit un vague «qui vient sonner à une heure pareil?». Lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Stiles, la tête baisse, trempé devant sa porte.

-Stiles qu'est ce tu fais là à une heure pareil et sous la pluie en plus?

Stiles se jeta dans ces bras en pleurant. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'est passé la jeune blonde vénitienne fit entrer le jeune homme. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, lui donna une ouverture et lui apporta un chocolat chaud. Pendant tout ce temps le jeune homme avait gardé la tête basse il finit par relever la tête et Lydia eu un hoquet de stupeur.

-Stiles que s'est-il passé?

-Est-ce que je pourrais rester chez toi cette nuit?

-Stiles? Que s'est-il passé? Tu t'es battu? D'où vient cette marque sur ta joue?

-Mon père m'a giflé. Répondit simplement l'adolescent.

Stiles raconta tout l'histoire à Lydia et la jeune fille lui assura qu'il pouvait passer la nuit chez elle.

-S'il te plait ne prévient pas mon père.

-Je dois le faire Stiles.

-Il me déteste. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache où je suis.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Stiles elle ne pu s'empêcher d'acquiescer. Le regard de Stiles était celui d'un adolescent triste, perdu, qui semblait avoir été trahit par tout le monde. Il regardait Lydia comme si elle seul pouvait le comprendre et comme si elle était la seul en qui il avait confiance.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir?

-Ca ne te dérange pas?

-Mais non, aller viens il est tard et tu dois encore te laver. Je te prêterais les affaires que Jackson à laissé ici. Ca ne te dérange pas de porter les affaires de ton ex?

-Maintenant c'est ton copain. Ton problème.

Lydia rit et elle accompagna Stiles à la salle de bain. L'adolescent prit une douche et mit les affaires que Jackson avait oubliées: un jogging gris foncé, un t-shirt blanc et un boxer noir.

-Il a décidé de s'installer ici ou quoi?

-Non mais tu le connais il a toujours trois ou quatre tenue avec lui et il oublie toujours quelques affaires.

Lydia se rendit dans sa chambre suivit de Stiles. L'adolescent se coucha prêt de la jeune femme et passa un bras autour de la taille de Lydia.

-Tu es très câlin. Fit remarque Lydia.

-Ça ne te dérange?

-Non.

La tête enfouit dans le cou de Lydia, un bras autour de sa taille de la jeune blonde Stiles s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

John chercha son fils une bonne partie de la nuit mais ne le trouva nulle part. Le lendemain il se rendit sur le plateau et demanda à Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Derek et Erica s' ils l'avaient vu mais tous lui répondirent par la négation. John était dévasté: il avait giflé son fils et maintenant il ne savait même pas dans quel état était son petit garçon.

**Salut les louveteaux! Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre? Est ce que vous avez envie de lire la suite? D'après vous comment vas se dérouler la suite? John retrouva-t-il son fils? La relation Derek-Stiles vas-t-elle évoluer. A bientôt pour la suite de Conflit en coulisse.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut les louveteaux! Alors près à lire la suite de cette fic. Je suis désolé de ce retard inexcusable. Je remercie Hipopotamette d'avoir pris le temps de corriger mon chapitre. Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sur ce rappel je vous invite à lire Conflit en coulisse.**

**Chapitre 7 **

Scott força John à s'asseoir sur une chaise et lui demanda de leurs expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il leurs raconta alors sa journée et au moment où il mentionna le fait qu'il avait frappé son fils, tout le monde recula d'un pas en arrière.

-Vous avez frappez Stiles? Demanda Jackson stupéfait et horrifié.

-Oui je l'ai giflé. Je ne voulais pas mais…Je sais que ça n'excuse pas mon geste mais je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal c'est la dernière chose que je veux au monde. Après ce geste impulsif, il est parti et je ne sais pas où il se trouve, il est peut-être perdu ou pire... blessé peut-être.

-Ne racontez pas de bêtises, affirma Scott. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien.

-J'espère que tu as raison. Mais je suppose que oui il ne faut pas s'en faire.

Derek se tenait en retrait et fixait John. L'homme avait les traits tirés, des yeux fatigués brillant d'inquiétude et on aurait dit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer d'un instant à l'autre. Isaac s'approcha de lui, et parla à voix basse près de son oreille:

-Tu vois c'est de ce genre de trahison dont on te parlait et qui pourrait rendre Stiles complètement fou, dangereux et blessé au point de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Derek ouvra les yeux horrifié et s'enfuit en courant sans regarder derrière lui. Il quitta le plateau et continua à courir à travers les rues. Il finit par arrivé devant le skate parc, pensant y trouvé Stiles. Derek remarqua les trois fidèles amis du jeune homme et s'avança vers eux.

-Excusez-moi.

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

-Matt? Hasarda Derek. Tu t'appelle bien Matt? C'est bien ça?

-Oui.

-Écoute je cherche Stiles il y a eu un... problème avec son père. On ne sait pas où se trouve Stiles et...

-On ne sait pas où il est et même si on le savait on ne vous le dirait pas, répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

-Très bien. Je comprend. Mais si vous savez quelque chose qui peut nous aider vous devez nous le dire. Il le faut. Stiles est peut-être en grand danger à l'heure qu'il est.

Les trois inséparables se regardèrent puis Matt reposa son regard sur Derek.

-Donnez-moi votre numéro. Si on le voit on vous appelle.

Derek donna rapidement son numéro de portable et s'en alla. Il ne vit pas Ethan baissé la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues suivit d'Aiden qui le prit dans ses bras. Matt avait cette lueur qui criait au monde qu'il était inquiet et qu'il avait l'espoir que tout cela se termine bien.

A un notre coin de rue, Derek parcourait toujours la ville sans le trouver.

Jackson frappa à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un viennent lui ouvrir. Lydia apparût dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, les cheveux ébouriffer, une simple nuisette et le regard encore endormis.

-Je te réveille? C'est inhabituel, tu te lève toujours très tôt pour faire ton sport matinal.

-Eh bien aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu ne me laisse pas entrer?

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Lydia laissa le jeune homme entrer et lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Lydia et Jackson s'installèrent au salon et le garçon expliqua la situation.

-Stiles a disparu. Son père et lui ont eu un différent et ça a dérapé. Tu sais mieux que moi ce dont est capable Stiles et si on ne le retrouve pas...Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Lydia ne répondit pas et un bruit venant de la salle de bain de l'étage, se fit entendre. Jackson lança un regard interrogateur à Lydia qui fuyait son regard. Jackson monta précipitamment les marches suivit de Lydia. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de bain Jackson hésita à l'ouvrir. Finalement il l'ouvrit lentement pour tomber sur un Stiles en T-shirt, survêtements, et baskets.

-Stiles?

-Salut Jackson.

Jackson se jeta sur Stiles et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu te rends compte que ton père est terriblement inquiet?

-Tant pis pour lui! Tous ça c'est de sa faute.

-Comment peut tu dire ça? Tu compte plus que tout à ses yeux. Tu es ce qui est le plus important pour lui.

-Tu as oublié son travail.

Stiles se libéra de l'emprise de Jackson et la jeune femme s'interposa entre les deux garçons pour éviter une bagarre. Le couple commença à se disputer et aucun des deux ne remarqua que Stiles s'en allait discrètement. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte claqua que les deux jeunes stars comprirent que leur ami avait filé.

-J'appelle John et les autres.

-Je m'habille et on file au studio.

Jackson sortis son portable et Lydia s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Derek courait les rues. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'arriverais rien à l'adolescent. Il ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Stiles, au garçon qui l'avait transformer, lui, un acteur arrogant en une personne prévenante qui s'inquiétait pour son entourage. Il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que le gamin agaçant, blessant, adorable, intelligent... en bref le garçon qu'il aimait soit blessé ou seul. Derek finit par arriver près d'une forêt et poussé par son instinct il y entra d'un pas assuré. Derek s'enfonça entre les arbres et au bout d'un moment il entendit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

-Stiles?

Derek se mit à courir et après quelques mètres, l'homme s'arrêta au bord d'une falaise. A cette heure-ci le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la vue était dégagée par l'absence presque total d'arbres. Il en avait un, épais et vieux qui pendait maladroitement dans le vide et qui n'était rattaché à la falaise que par les racines. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour se dire que cet arbre était près à tomber à la moindre secousse et par conséquent qu'il était dangereux de s'y frotter. Alors lorsque qu'il vu Stiles qui se tenait au pied de ce drôle d'endroit, accroupit devant une tombe, marmonnant quelques mots.

Derek garda son sang froid et prit le temps de décrocher son téléphone.

-Allô, Derek?

-Erica, j'ai trouvé Stiles on est dans une forêt près d'une falaise et il y a une tombe et...

-Je sais où vous êtes. On arrive tout de suite. Fait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Erica raccrocha et Derek s'approcha de Stiles comme d'un chien apeuré.

-C'est un ancien cimetière, informa Stiles sans bouger.

-Quoi?

-Avant on enterrait les gens au endroit qu'il préférait. Ma mère adorait cette vue, c'est ici qu'elle venait apprendre ces textes, se relaxer, ou dessiner. Avec mon père on l'a enterrer ici et depuis il n'est jamais revenus. Il ne sait jamais occuper de sa tombe alors que moi j'y venait à la moindre occasion: pour noël, la saint valentin, son anniversaires, le mien et celui de mon père aussi.

Stiles se leva et s'approcha de la falaise. Derek commença à paniquer. _«Il fait quoi là? Mon dieu il va glisser s'il continue d'avancer!» _

-Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Rien. Je regarde le paysage, c'est tout.

-Tu ne préfère pas que l'on aille boire un verre? Ou manger quelque chose?

-Non. Je ne veux plus passer de temps avec tous ses hypocrites du cinéma. Je veux vivre comme n'importe quel adolescent de dix-sept ans. Je veux vivre avec des personnes pour qui je compte vraiment. Je veux que mon père passe du temps avec moi. Je me fous de paraître égoïste, tout ce que je veux c'est une vie normal. Mais maintenant mon père me déteste.

Cette dernière phrase fut plutôt murmuré, mais il l'entendit quand même.

-Je comprends Stiles. Voilà ce que je te propose: tu auras dix-huit ans dans très peu de temps. Ce jour là tu quittes le cinéma et tu dis à ton père ce que tu penses. Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandais de choisir entre toi et le cinéma il te choisirait sans hésiter. Ton père ne te déteste pas, il t'aime je le sais.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi Derek.

Stiles sortis quelque chose de sa poche et Derek vit qu'il s'agissait d'un boîte dont en bleu on pouvait y lire le nom «Adderall».

-Tu es hyperactif?

-Ouais... Mais j'ai fini ma boîte avant que tu arrives.

En analysant bien Stiles, Derek remarqua que l'adolescent avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les pupilles dilatées.

-Tu as avalé tout ce qui te rester d'un coup?

-Peut-être... chuchota Stiles.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha de nouveau du vide.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu penses que tout sera fini à mes dix-huit ans? Tu te trompes. Je recevrais toujours des coups de téléphone de réalisateur ou d'acteurs qui me demanderons de travailler avec eux.

-Stiles. Stiles écoute moi. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance il ne t'arrivera rien. Je veux seulement t'aider.

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Ni de personne d'autre..

Stiles commença à s'agiter, faire les cents pas et dans sa précipitation et certainement sous l'effet des médicaments il glissa. Derek qui s'était approché pendant leur discutions eu juste le temps de lui attraper le poignet avant que l'adolescent ne fasse une chute mortel de plusieurs centaines de mètres.

Stiles commença à taper du pied contre la parois.

-Arrête de bouger!

-Non! Lâche-moi. La voix hurlait et était cassé par l'émotion.

-Tu crois que Claudia aurait voulu que je lâche. Tu crois qu'elle aurait voulu que tu abandonnes?

Stiles ne bougea plus, ses yeux fixés leurs mains et Derek le tira sur la terre ferme. L'ingénieur semblait en état de choc et Derek se demanda un moment si Stiles n'avait pas prit autre chose que l'Adderall.

-Maman?

-Oui. Est-ce que Claudia aurait voulu que tu partes sans te battre?

Derek parlait d'un voix douce et Stiles secoua la tête.

-Non, maman elle aurait pas voulu ça.

-Ta maman n'aurait pas voulu que tu fasses des bêtises, tu ne crois pas? Comme par exemple avaler tout une boite de médicament?

-Non, maman n'aurait pas été contente.

-Tu crois qu'elle aurait voulu que tu m'écoutes et que je te ramène à la maison?

Stiles hocha la tête. Derek passa un bras sous les genoux de Stiles, l'autre dans le dos de l'adolescent et Stiles s'accrocha au cou de Derek.

-Bien. On va rentrer.

Derek parcourut la foret dans le sens inverse et finit par revenir vers la route. Plusieurs voitures s'arrêtèrent devant Derek. Lydia, Erica, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Peter et John sortirent des voitures et s'approchèrent d'eux en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Erica.

-Les explications seront pour plus tard. Il a avalé une boite entière de médicament, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, il a peut-être prit autre chose.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Derek monta dans la voiture de Peter, Stiles toujours dans ses bras, endormis, refusant de le lâcher. Malgré le fait qu'il dorme des larmes coulaient sur ces joues.

-Il est dans un horrible état.

-Je sais.

-Tu le couves comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne importante. Comme s'il s'agissait de ton petit ami.

-Je sais.

-Ça se voit que tu l'aimes.

Derek ne répondit pas, il se baissa sur le visage de Stiles et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune. Même si ce contact ne dura qu'un instant, Derek se dit qu'il aimerait recommencer à l'embrasser et continuer de le prendre dans ces bras mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit dans le même contexte. Il aurait préférer que Stiles soit conscient et qu'il est lui aussi envie de se faire embrasser et enlacer par Derek.

**Salut les louveteaux! Alors ce chapitre vous à plu? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt pour mon prochain chapitre que j'essaierais de poster le plus rapidement possible. **


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous,

Je suis désolé mais non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais juste vous informer que non je n'abandonnait pas ma fic mais pour des raison personnel je ne pourrais pas écrire.

Je suis véritablement désolée et j'essaierai de poster le plus tôt possible.


End file.
